Those in the entertainment industry and particularly professional musicians, routinely employ portable amplifiers. For example, a performing guitarist performing would oftentimes carry his guitar, music stand and amplifier on stage; equipment which is then removed once his performance has been completed to enable another musician to take the stage to perform as well.
Amplifiers used by professional entertainers are oftentimes of a common configuration. Such a device is depicted in the figures which constitute the present invention. For example, in FIG. 1A, amplifier 11 is shown having front 15, back 16, bottom 12, right side 13, left side 14 and top 17. For portability, a handle is applied to top 17 of amplifier 11 in the form of spaced apart securing hardware 18 and 19 and handle 20 sized to enable a user to grip handle 20 with one hand wrapping one's fingers about handle 20 in order to move amplifier 11 as needed.
Performers, and particularly musicians, oftentimes employ associated equipment with amplifier 11 for a number of purposes. In the example shown in FIG. 1A, control box 21 in the form of a 1U signal processor is depicted. The signal processor shown is a rectangular unit measuring 1¾″×19″×10″ which is usually a rack mounted unit employed to tailor the amplifier signal in order to achieve the acoustic effect sought by the musician. Controllers 21 are so commonly used that it is assumed that whenever a musician is employing amplifier 11, that control box 21 would be routinely associated therewith.
On a crowded stage oftentimes having multiple performers who can move about during their performance, situating control box 21 appropriately can prove challenging. Wires must be connected between control box 21 and amplifier 11 and the challenge remains as to where to put the control box such that it will not represent a hazard to the performer nor be damaged by the performer inadvertently kicking or stepping upon it when in use. If one was to simply place control box 21 on top 17 of amplifier 11, it could easily fall to the ground when it or the amplifier is inadvertently bumped or nudged. Not only would this prove costly in the event that the control box was damaged but could also significantly interfere with the musician's performance as the effects created by control box 21 would be temporarily or permanently disrupted.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective way to removably secure a device such as a control box atop an amplifier to prevent its inadvertent dislodgement.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a simple bracket which can be employed with existing amplifiers and which prevent damage to or interference with a device such as a control box when used during a musical or other performance.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.